He may be a prick but he's my prick
by TwoMoons17
Summary: "You like him", I refuse to like an ass hat like him" Rated T to be safe GenesisXoc story


I don't own final fantasy VII (I wish i did) and this is my first ever fic so go easy on me and this was originally "Great i like a prick" but i re wrote it because i hated it.

"He's just so... ughh" Rose shouted banging her head on the table, her colleagues Alice and Sharon stared at her in amusement. "What did Genesis do this time" Alice said, yep that's right the famous Genesis Rhapsodos the red commander, loveless fantastic ECT was the problem on Rose's mind. "He exists" Rose whined, Sharon laughed "you two would make such an interesting couple" Sharon said thoughtfully ignoring Rose's death glare. "Sharon does have a point" Alice replied, "not you too" Rose accused.

"It all makes sense now" Sharon said smiling at Rose, "what does" she asked "come on Roe you may be thick sometimes but it's obvious" Alice said. "What's obvious" Rose snapped, "Rose you like him" they both said in unison and then all hell broke loose.

Rose paced around her bedroom furiously, "Rose you like him" the words echoed in her head, grabbing fistfuls of messy black hair, "I refuse to like an ass hat like him" she bellowed pointing at the roof. She didn't like him, she didn't like him she mentally repeated, she stomped her foot "no, no, no" she shouted, grabbing her jacket she stormed out of her apartment.

Rose had been given the unfortunate task of giving mako shots, "stupid Hojo" she muttered typing away she looked at the list this was going to be a very long day.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest" a certain red head quoted. Rose groaned her bad mood increased tenfold 'why goddess, why' she mentally groaned, "Good morning Rosalie" Genesis greeted taking a seat on the medical bed. Rose grunted she hated her first name hence the nickname Rose, "Its Rose you jerk wad" she muttered going to take a sample of his blood. "I know but I prefer Rosalie" he said thoughtfully looking at her, growling as she felt her cheeks turn pink she pricked his finger a little harder than planned, he didn't flinch. Turning away she put the blood into the machine that filled up the needle. Genesis continued to watch her the entire time, "You know its rude to stare" she said turning to face him, he shrugged "how could one not stare at the epitome of beauty" he said. Rose felt her cheeks burn even brighter, normally she would have slugged him over the head and now she was blushing like an idiot, Rose glared at the floor. "Why I daresay are you blushing Rosalie" he teased, "Maybe in another lifetime" she said grabbing the needle, "Come on Rhapsodos you know the deal coat off" Rose said shrugging his coat off to revel the standard first class uniform he holds out his arm. Rubbing the spot where the needle would go with antiseptic, she then inserted the needle; removing the needle she then placed another cotton ball over the tiny

hole. Grabbing a loose strand of Rose's black hair, Genesis began to fiddle with it "do you mind" she said, he shook his head innocently Rose rolled her eyes at this point Hojo entered the room; Rose yanked her hair out of his fingers.

Rose happily walked back to her apartment, Hojo had returned from whatever he was torturing which left her with an entire free afternoon. Opening the door to her apartment she went to shut it when a gloved hand stopped it, "Honestly Rhapsodos, stalking me now" she said dryly, Genesis smiled at her and ignored her protests and entered her apartment. Glaring Rose slammed her door, "what do you want" she said scowling, "I had the afternoon off" he said shrugging taking a seat on her blue lounge. "So you decided to ruin mine" Rose said, sitting in the armchair next to the lounge, "Rosalie you know you enjoy my company" Genesis said smirking. "I believe you have me mistaken for someone else" she replied waving her hand, "yet not an hour ago you were blushing from my compliments" he said Rose blushed again, 'Bugger' she thought. "Ahh look you're blushing again" he said proudly, "No I'm not" she snapped "your a prick" Rose muttered. He chuckled "that may be true Rosalie but I am your prick" he said, "Yah don't say stupid things" she yelled chucking a cushion at him Genesis easily caught the offending cushion and tossed it onto the other side of the lounge, getting up he pinned Rose onto the armchair. "Hey ever heard of personal space" she chuckled nervously his face was way too close to hers for her liking, she lent further back into the chair as his face seemed to get closer. Rose's face at this point had turned bright red "Rosalie you're blushing again" he whispered his warm breath tickling her face "am not, you perv" she stuttered trying to control her breathing. "You know you like it" he whispered, cupping her cheeks he lent in and brushed his lips against hers, everything seemed to stop the ticking off the clock in the living room fell silent, the sounds of the footsteps above the people living in the apartment above hers. His lips were soft and warm pulling back Genesis smiled softly "there is no hate only joy for you are beloved by the goddess" he whispered. "Alice was right" she muttered, "right about what?" Genesis asked pushing a strand of black hair behind Rose's ear, "I do like you" Rose said frowning slightly. He laughed slightly and pressed his lips to hers Rose shut her eyes and welcomed the soft kiss, Rose smiled into the kiss 'yes he was a prick, but he was her prick' she thought.


End file.
